Laparoscopic, endoscopic, and other types of minimally invasive surgical procedures often rely on percutaneous introduction of a viewing scope into an internal region of a patient where the surgical procedure is to be performed. Providing such access for a viewing scope may be referred to as providing “percuscopic” access. The viewing scope may be any type of laparoscope, endoscope, or other imaging device known to those skilled in the art. The viewing scope is commonly introduced through an access tube, such as a cannula, which is passed into the patient's chest through a small incision strategically placed by a surgeon. By inserting a viewing scope through the cannula, the surgeon can view the region to be treated on an imaging monitor and can perform a variety of surgical procedures using specialized surgical instruments which are introduced through one or more other access tubes or cannulas. Viewing scopes may be used in a wide variety of surgical procedures, including, but not limited to cardiac valve repair or replacement.
Unfortunately, when providing percuscopic access for a viewing scope, problems can arise whereby bodily fluids, which naturally come into contact with the end of the cannula inserted into the patient, can foul the lens of a viewing scope that has been inserted therein.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device for providing percuscopic access that is capable of reducing contact of a viewing scope inserted therein with fluids and/or other materials which would tend to foul the lens. It would also be desirable to have a convenient and effective device for removing fluids and/or other materials from a percuscopic access device to reduce the likelihood that the fluid could foul a viewing scope lens inserted therein.